


Letters 情书

by Glacier



Series: Launt [2]
Category: Rush (2013)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Love Letters, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:30:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glacier/pseuds/Glacier





	Letters 情书

**Author's Note:**

亲爱的尼基，  
早安我的爱！事实上我正在晨光下写这封信，我要把它藏进你的箱子，这样你到维也纳之后就能看到啦。  
此刻你正在我身旁睡着，你那板着的脸和乱糟糟的头发可爱极了。：）  
我希望你飞行顺利，还希望你不要跟任何空姐上床（你可是有着讨厌鬼的名声！）  
爱你的 **詹姆斯亨特；花花公子以及你此生最棒的床伴。吻你**  
  
詹姆斯，  
过海关的时候工作人员对着你的信笑得前仰后合，你竟然把它藏在花花公子里面，希望这本杂志你没有用过。我丢脸死了。我们得谈谈。我已安全到达，明天将会去看望父母，所以今晚我一个人睡在酒店里。  
我不想念你的呼噜。  
也不想你的脸。  
我希望这封信能早点寄到。  
尼基。  
  
亲爱的鼠仔，  
我希望你喜欢那本杂志！！！希望你喜欢封面上那些戴着老鼠耳朵的妞，当我看到她们的时候，就想到了你;)我们应该试试角色扮演什么的。  
真心希望一个人在酒店房间里过的开心，因为你只有自己的手相伴。我今晚邀请了些可爱姑娘到家里来，玩得可快活了。  
代我向你的父母问好。  
爱你，宝贝  
  
混蛋  
**如果你敢在我们的床上操别人我会把你的肥屁股赶到沙发上，而且一个星期都别想碰我，你这个贱人。**  
不知为何，我的父母也让我向你问好。我母亲似乎挺喜欢你。至于我的父亲，不怎么喜欢。  
劳达  
  
亲爱的，  
我是开玩笑的，自从你走后我就一直禁欲，除了偶尔想着你自慰。而且我才不肥:( 你伤了我的心，说真的。  
显然你母亲很有眼光。替我吻她一下，给她泡杯好茶。  
有六块腹肌的男人  
  
詹姆斯，  
抱歉我心情不太好，因为我父亲一直在说教我让我换个职业，我母亲试图帮我说话也失败了。我想回家。我想在自己的厨房里吃你买的酸奶，不用听别人批评我会长胖。我还想在暖和的床上睡觉，因为维也纳的冬天实在是太冷了。我真的很想抱抱家里的狗狗。  
尼基  
  
我的爱，  
我想你，我真的很想你。请早点回家吧，我想要你。  
（我希望你的父母看不到这个）  
詹姆斯，无数个吻  
  
我亲爱的，  
我提早回程了。等你接到这封信的时候，我应该已经到家了。  
我爱你。  
尼基 吻


End file.
